The Peacemaker Queen
by Mademoiselle202
Summary: Queen Alana Kent nee Tudor wife of King Henry VIII the second ruler of the Tudor Dynasty and to those that knew her very well she was simply Lana a cheerful women who saw the best in everyone yet to her people she was and always will be "The Peacemaker Queen"


**Prologue**

The court watched in pity as their Queen walked to the cathedral to pray for their king's life. The Queen was dressed plainly in a dark brown gown with pearl lining and a white underskirt yet she looked every inch a Queen even with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks still wet from crying. The Queen and her ladies entered the cathedral and the Queen dropped to her knees in front of the altar to pray for her dying husband. All who knew or had heard of Queen Alana Tudor nee Kent knew she was the loving and charitable third wife of Henry VIII although Queen Alana never gave England a Duke of York everyone loved she just as much as if she had. The Queen was soon joined at the alter by her stepchildren Mary, Elizabeth, and William as they all knelt in front of the alter but Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Alana's shoulder trying to console her. Alana knew everyone was trying to help her get through this but it didn't matter how much the courtiers, doctors, advisors and her lovely step children tried nothing would make her feel better except for her husband's full recovery for this sickness. Henry was all that she had especially after her sister unexpected death no matter how good or bad he was to her and his people he was all she had, her reason for continuing to go on for so long after having felt so useless after finding out she couldn't have children. Alana had begged the Lord in her prayers and out loud to not take her "loving sinner" away from her yet every time she entered Henry's chambers the doctors had only told her of how her husband was slowing dying and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

All too soon a month after her husband fell ill Doctor Linacre told her that Crammer had given the King his last rites and he had asked to see her. Alana asked for her ladies to dress her quickly and in Henry's favorite gown to see her in, a lovely soft blue gown with small crosses on the bodice that he said made her look like the Virgin Mary when she wore it. When Alana entered the room she almost started to cry again but held back knowing Henry wouldn't want to see her sad. She greeted everyone in the chamber before walking over to the side of the bed giving a small smile to Charles Brandon before passing him to see the king. As she sat down on the bed Henry started to talk, he talked of everything but his pending death and much to everyone's surprise he even talked of Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn something he hardly did. He mainly talked though of how he meet Alana and the love story that followed and as he did Alana laid her head on his chest listening to him talk about them. Yet soon after Henry's tale caught up to present day he suddenly stopped talking and stopped breathing nobody wanted to tell the Queen the King had just died but nobody had to because a moment later a loud gut- wrenching scream slash sob erupted from her throat and the whole court knew the king had died. Alana continued to sob as she closed Henry's eyes and placed a kiss on his still warm lips before leaving. Just outside the chambers Alana found the courtiers all giving her looks of pity and sympathy but William was the first to move wrapping his arms around the women who had basically raised him knowing how much his father's death hurt her.

Two Years Later…

All in England came to mourn the death of the Dowager Queen Alana Tudor nee Kent even though Alana wasn't King William's real mother the King considered her so since he had never known his mother Anne Boleyn. William had made sure that his "mother" had a grand funeral even though she would have had preferred a small simple one he had thought she deserved to be honored greatly for what she had done for England helping to give it peace and stability. The cathedral was filled with people everyone wanting to pay their respects to the Dowager Queen and leave lilies for her which had always been her favorite flowers. The Dowager Queen had been dressed in a gown of pure white with her iconic pearl bodice lining and ermine fur accents her hair that was once an auburn color in her youth was now a deep rich dark brown and splayed out around her shoulders yet even though the Dowager Queen was past her youth she still retained this serene beauty that showed even in death. After everyone paid their respects and thousands of lilies were brought and laid around the coffin the lid was closed and her coffin was placed right next to her husbands in a simple granite stone tomb yet unlike her husband's obituary that simply read here lies Henry VIII a King of England, Alana had been given a detailed obituary so that those who read it would not forget the women who had been dubbed by her people "The Peacemaker Queen".

 _She who rest here was a true Queen, a mother to children who were not her own and a loving Queen to her people. A child that was a miracle and blessing to her parents that thought they would never be such. She who rest here was a glowing light that vanquished darkness that brought peace and prosperity to her Kingdom, a true gift sent from the heavens. Here lies Queen Alana Tudor nee Kent wife of King Henry VIII the second ruler of the Tudor Dynasty and to those that knew her very well she was simply Lana, a cheerful woman who saw the best in everyone yet to her people she was and always will be_

 _ **The Peacemaker Queen**_


End file.
